thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thin Controller's Assistant
The Thin Controller's Assistant, or 'Mr. Percival's Assistant '''in US narrations, is the eleventh episode of the sixth season. Plot The Thin Controller was just going out of his house to the Depot for his morning announcements when Mrs. Percival walked up to him. "I'd like you to know that we're going to have a vacation this week for the kids! We'll go to all sorts of places!" she said and she went to the kitchen to prepare some bacon and eggs for the youngsters. The Thin Controller was surprised. "Th-th-this week?" he spluttered, "I need somebody to take my place!" "Oh, you'll find somebody!" shouted Mrs. Percival from the kitchen. The Thin Controller sighed and walked over to the shed. "Why are you always in my favorite place in the shed Skarloey?" fumed Duncan. "Ugh...just stop complaining. A shed is a shed, after all." "*ahem*" The engines looked over to find the Thin Controller on his bike. "Oh, hello sir," said Duncan nervously. "Yes... Today I have some bad news. I'm going on a vacation." "How is that bad news?" asked Rusty, "If anything, that sounds nice." "I need somebody to take my place as controller, and I can safely say I will not ask any engine to do it." Sir Handel and Peter Sam looked down to their buffers. "I'll try and find somebody to be my assistant and help take my place." and the Thin Controller left. "Well that's just great..." grumbled Duncan. The Thin Controller looked around as he biked out of the yard; he had to look for a replacement, and fast. "Oh dear, who?" he asked himself as he passed his house. "Remember honey, come back as soon as possible!" called Mrs. Percival. "Ugh..." The Thin Controller arrived at Bluebell Valley Station. The stationmaster looked worried. "Sir, you look tired out. Come in and have some tea, at least." "Sorry, I have to find a replacement to be controller for my railway." said the Thin Controller. "You're retiring?" inquired the stationmaster. "Oh no," and the Thin Controller explained his situation. "Ah," chuckled the stationmaster, "It's times like these that make me glad I'm not married." The Thin Controller chuckled as they entered the station building. "So, do you know any people?" asked the Thin Controller. "My brother can handle things pretty well," said the stationmaster, "If you ask me, I suggest you ask him about railways. He knows the narrow gauge engines more than I do." "interesting." and the Thin Controller jotted something in his notebook. "Thank you," and the Thin Controller left. "What about your tea?" But the Thin Controller was already away. The Thin Controller biked along a mountain road until he saw a green car broken down ahead. The Thin Controller came to a stop. "Do you need any help?" he asked the driver. The driver sighed. "Stupid battery. I was going to get a new one, but I forgot." "I can get Butch to come." suggested the Thin Controller. The driver smiled. "Thanks." The Thin Controller looked closely at the driver. "You bear some resemblance to the Bluebell Valley Stationmaster." he said. The driver chuckled as he got out of the car. "Oh yeah, I am his brother. Why do you ask?" The Thin Controller grinned. "He said you know a lot about railways and my engines." The driver said, "Oh yes, I do. Why do you ask?" "I need a-" Suddenly Butch honked his horn as he arrived. "You got some business here?" he asked. The driver nodded. "Yes. Please take this car to the nearest garage." "Of course. That's my job." and the car was secured as Butch drove away with the brother. The Thin Controller scowled. "Bother! I have to catch up and ask the question." Just then Rheneas pulled up with some coaches. "Sir, what are you doing way out here?" The Thin Controller sighed. "I have to catch up to the garage at Great Waterton. "Great Waterton?" asked Rheneas. "Yes please, there's an important appointment." "If you say so sir. Hop in my cab." So the Thin Controller did and Rheneas set off. At Great Waterton, Butch had dropped off the car. "Thank you," called the brother, "How long is it going to take to fix this?" The manager grimaced. "It should take at least a week." The brother was shocked. "But I have no ride!" Just then a whistle sounded through the town. "Maybe I can take that train home! Bye!" The manager sighed and he walked to tell his employees to work on the car. There was a new station at Great Waterton called East Great Waterton, which was a junction for the Skarloey Railway and the town. Rheneas was puffing into this station. "Hello Stanley." he said. Stanley was about to say something when the brother ran up to the train. "Hello? Can I ride this train home please?" "Tickets." grumbled the guard. "Here." and the tickets were handed to the guard. "All right, all right. Get on before I blow my whistle." "Yes sir, thank you." Just as he was about to climb aboard, the Thin Controller chimed in. "Hello again. Can I ask you one more question?" The brother looked over and nodded. "Can you look after my railway while I'm gone? You know a lot about railways." The brother grinned. "Really, can I do that?" "Name all my engines first." the Thin Controller said. The brother said all of the names at the top of his head. The Thin Controller nodded. "Now name all the stations." The brother did so. "Alright sir, do you already have a job?" "Usually my brother and I split the pay. He's nice that way." "Well, then you're going to have a job; be my assistant." Just then the guard blew his whistle. "Come on sir, hop on." urged Rheneas. The man did so and Rheneas chuffed off. "Good luck, person!" called Stanley. Some passengers stared. "What? I don't know his name." Rheneas stopped at Bluebell Valley Station a half hour later. "Well, here you are sirs." said Rheneas as he puffed away. "Thank you," called the Thin Controller. The brother looked over. "Sir, why did you stop here? Isn't your house down a little way?" The Thin Controller cleared his throat. "Well, we need to get the paperwork done and such. Since you're my assistant now, I need you to promise me you'll take good care of my railway." The brother saluted. "Yes sir." The cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered. "What now wife?" "We're leaving in an hour. Say your goodbyes and hurry up!" "Yes wife." Characters (so far) * Stanley *Skarloey * Rheneas *Rusty *Duncan * Butch *The Thin Controller *Mrs. Percival *Sir Handel ''(does not speak) *Peter Sam (does not speak) * Duke (cameo) Trivia * The scene of Sir Handel and Peter Sam looking uncomfortable was a joke to Sir Handel in Charge and Don't Bother Victor. Category:Season 6 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Future Releases